


A good old fashioned orgy

by lunaimez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Science, Everyone has sex with everyone IDK, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, absolute nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaimez/pseuds/lunaimez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says. Tony walks into Avengers headquarters and finds himself in a most peculiar situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good old fashioned orgy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters they are property of Marvel. This is just for fun and also because I'm a pervert. 
> 
> Warnings for very dubious consent (which may be triggering) dubious science, offensive language and terrible sex scenes. I'm sure this concept has been done a million times over, but this is my take on it. 
> 
> Un-edited, so if you catch any issues please let me know. Reviews and constructive criticism always welcomed! Set in whatever timeline you want.

In retrospect, Tony thought, he should have realised as soon as he came in to the building.

When he had landed on the balcony and entered, Jarvis hadn’t welcomed him and the hall was so quiet. And it was only by a stroke of luck (or was it laziness?) he hadn’t taken off the suit or the mask. It had powered down, quietly, and he hadn’t thought much of that at the time.

Then he’d walked past the meeting room-and saw the papers strewn across the floor, glass broken. And silence. Tony tensed, suddenly grateful he hadn’t taken the suit off. .

“Jarvis?”

No answer.

“ _Jarvis?”_

No answer.

“ _Jarvis, this is an emergency_. “

No answer.

The last time Jarvis hadn’t answered him, things had been bad, very bad.

Tony was sure now that if Jarvis was offline, something terrible had happened in the building.

But it was only when he finally slunk into the main building that he realised just how much of a clusterfuck it actually was.

As he got closer he could hear moaning- people must have been injured. He could only hope there were no casualties, civilian or otherwise.

He readied himself at the end of the hall and flicked down the mask.

And then he saw it. 

At first, his brain couldn’t even register what he was seeing, because it appeared like Fury was fucking Hill from behind against a desk. In fact, he shook his head and looked again, unable to connect what he was seeing with what he had expected.

No, it was definitely Fury and Hill, she was spread forwards over a desk, skirt hitched up tightly around her waist and Fury was fucking her. Hill was moaning, her usually impassive, beautiful mouth contorted into something pornographic. For his part, Fury was pumping her like he might get his other eye back if they broke the desk.

“What the _fuck_?”

What was happening? If they were fucking each other (Which Tony had always suspected might be the case), then why were they doing it in public? In the Avengers headquarters no less. Far be it of him to throw the first stone but he was pretty sure public sex was against some sort of protocol.

It was then he noticed the others.

Thor sprawled back on one of the lounges, smiling, two women taking turns sucking his dick. Tony identified one of the women as Agent Carter and the other as Shield’s sweet natured, shy physical therapist who always looked like wouldn’t say shit if she had a mouthful.

But she certainly had a mouthful now.

Adjacent to them on another lounge, Wanda was reclined on her back with a man’s face buried between her legs. For a moment, Tony couldn’t see who the man was, all he could see was curly hair and he was sure it was Pietro but then the man came up for air and he could see it was only Bruce.

On the bar - the bar they used for functions, _ugh_ \- Natasha was riding Clint, completely naked and unashamed, head thrown back, gasping. Clint moaned loudly and reached up, trying to touch her breasts. She slapped them away, grinding her hips faster instead.

Tony looked back to Hill and Fury, and as he did so Hill looked up. He had the mask down but she must have realised he was looking at her. She gave him a dazed smile and waggled a “come hither” motion at him with a perfectly manicured finger. Jesus Christ.

Pietro suddenly ran downstairs, virtually materialising in front of Thor, who gently pulled Carter off him. Carter fell sideways onto the couch, pouting. Pietro knelt down before him, reaching out to pull the God’s cock into his mouth with loving reverence.

At this, Tony was firmly convinced he had been drugged. Or that this was some sort of mind fuck vision, perhaps ironically intended to punish him for his past indiscretions.

He bit his tongue decisively. “Ow!” It hurt like hell and he could taste coppery blood in his mouth now. He wasn’t dreaming.

They all seemed possessed. He watched as Hill and Fury swapped positions, this time Fury with his back to the table as he pulled her leg up over almost onto his shoulder.

What had happened to them? Magic? 

It occurred to Tony that maybe it was something in the air. He remembered Banner telling him about inhalable pheromones he was working on or something but to be fair, Tony had lost interest quickly. He congratulated himself for his own laziness – perhaps it was the facemask that was saving him from this madness.

It was that moment Steve appeared up the stairs and Tony held a vestige of hope that maybe he hadn’t been affected. He strode straight towards Tony, who defensively stepped back and put his hands up.

“Rogers, what’s happening here?”

And then, good natured, earnest, chivalrous, golly-gosh, sweet Steve spoke.   
  
“Stark. Take the suit off, I need to fuck you.”

Tony inwardly groaned. So he had been affected.

“No Cap, I’m gonna be keeping the suit _on_.”

Steve frowned at this, nostrils flaring.

“Take the suit off. I’m going to fuck you.” It wasn’t so much a statement as it was a command, but no way in hell would Tony be complying.

Tony stepped back again, this time more nervously.

“Look this is very flattering and all but I really think we should stay friends. You’re not yourself today.”

Steve reached out and oh-shit, oh shit - managed to grab him by the arms. “I _said_ take it off.”

Tony felt Rogers’ strength begin to crush the suit around his arms and in that same bizarre moment noticed Steve was sporting an erection that would put John Holmes to shame.

“ _Jarvis_?” He barked. “I need you right _now,_ or else I’m gonna be in more trouble than just being stuck in a crushed suit.”

No answer.

At this Tony decided that it would best for him to get out of Shield headquarters and as quickly as possible.

Steve leaned over him, and Tony realised that the only thing between him and a very bad predicament was his suit.

“I want you."

Tony thought fast. “Well maybe you should sleep with somebody else today because I don't have time for this.”

Steve tilted his head quizzically and for just a split second his gaze landed on Hill, who was moaning loudly. Taking advantage of the moment, Tony managed to defensively pull his arms out of his grasp.

Tony managed to back away quickly, but the suit slowed him down, and Steve returned that frightening focus back onto him.

And then the Cap _ran_ at him, which was somehow twice as scary as being grabbed. Steve smashed into him deliberately, knocking Tony over.

Tony scrabbled back and flipped over, trying to pull himself onto his feet, but Cap was the man with the plan and his plan today was apparently to fuck Tony.

Rogers grabbed his ankle with a grunt, and Tony could feel the metal crushing around his flesh. Jesus, he was so damn strong.

Why was Steve doing this? All the others seemed pretty content in their debauchery, so why was Rogers insisting on him when he clearly wasn’t consenting?

“Rogers!” Tony managed to yell, panic closing in as Steve pulled him down between his legs so he was pinned down, legs straddling his hips. “Just stop! Get off me!”

Steve shook his head and pinned his hands down. He was breathing heavily, eyes glazed. The pleasant, mild mannered Steve Tony knew was gone, replaced by this sex crazed lunatic. If he knew what he was doing he would be horrified at his own actions. 

Tony grappled upwards, realising his hands couldn’t budge. truly panicking now. It was so bizarre, so unreal. He could barely breathe now – if this didn’t stop soon he was going to pass out.

“Tony.” Steve kept his arms pinned with one strong hand and raised another to the face mask. “Open the mask.”

“No.”

Steve frowned and pulled at the mask.

“I said, open it. I want to see your face.”

This was it, Tony realised. He was probably going to be killed but like hell he’d just roll over - Cap would have to fight for it.

“No,” Tony managed to spit out.

Tony remembered Steve tearing the door off a car in action once, and knew he could pull the suit off just as easily.

How ironic, he thought, to be killed by the man his father helped create. And in such a horrifying sex-crime sort of way. The tabloids would love it.

As he pondered the sorts of headlines that would eventuate, Steve finally managed to pull the mask off. Tony squeezed his eyes shut as cool air rushed into the helmet.

“No..“ he managed. 

Steve kissed him then, roughly forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth. 

He tasted like sweat and sex and something else- the gum he’s always chewing, Tony thought dimly, he likes that cinnamon stuff, old fashioned gum, doesn’t like mint.

Steve pulled back from the kiss. Tony took in another deep breath, keeping his eyes firmly closed. “Just fucking stop –mmmph”

And then he was being kissed again—more gently now, tongue delicately probing and this time, instead of feeling revulsion, Tony felt like it was…almost… Good? Tony supposed that if the whole thing wasn’t so many shades of fucking weird, it could almost have been a sexy kiss- from say, a starlet or aspiring model or from Pepper. As it was, Steve was good with his mouth.

And then he realised he was going hard. Harder than he’d ever been in his life.

Oh _fuck._

It had to be something in the air, Tony realised. When the mask came off- he’d breathed in the air and then….and then. His logical train of thought ended there.

Steve leaned back, lips flushed wantonly. He looked good. He looked very good. His proportions were excellent, his face chiselled. He looked very fuckable in that uniform. Why hadn’t Tony realised this fact before today?

Tony supposed that he should let him fuck him. And then maybe he could fuck Hill. He would make her scream – that’d show Fury, he thought smugly. Maybe then he and Fury could take turns and see who could make her scream the loudest. And then maybe – no, definitely-- he would fuck Natasha. He entirely wasn’t sure in which order he would fuck them yet but Tony was pretty sure if he didn’t get his cock in somewhere warm and tight he might actually die.

“Take off the suit.”

“Yes.”

Tony complied, reaching for the switch which allowed the suit to fluidly open up around him, panting, arms relaxed.

At this Steve let go and then slid his free hand straight down Tony’s pants.

He let out a hiss at that. 

Maybe Steve could touch him forever. That would be fine.

But Steve had other plans. He pulled his hand out of his pants, ran a hand up over Tony’s chest and slid his fingers into his mouth. Tony could taste sweat and precum . Tony managed to make a pitiful whining sound.

“I’m going to fuck you.”

“Yes.”

Steve stood up over Tony, unbuttoning his pants.

“But first I want you to suck my dick.”

“Okay.”

There was no disagreement. Tony had never sucked a guy off before but he’d always been a fast learner.

“Yes _what_?”

“Yes sir.”

Steve looked so darkly pleased, Tony tried to scrabble onto his knees expectantly.

But the suit was stuck around his ankle, crushed where Steve had squeezed it.

“I want to. I really want to.”

Steve leant down and unbent the suit, releasing Tony’s leg.

And then Tony was kneeling and Steve’s pants were being pulled down and Tony managed to blink in surprise at what greeted him.

“The serum did a number on everything,” Steve whispered.

Tony nodded, reaching out and wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. A drop of precum oozed from his slit and Tony leaned forward and licked it off absent mindedly. Tony was going to suck that glorious dick until he made Steve yell.

To his credit, he managed to get most of it in his mouth, only drooling a little bit. He was pretty thick and filled Tony’s throat. His bitten tongue protested, but Tony had never had much of a gag reflex, and Steve held his head gently as he pumped.

Pepper was great at deep throating, Tony thought absentmindedly as Steve rutted. Much better than he was. Maybe when he was done with the Cap he could get Pepper to suck his dick. Where was she?

Something in the back of his mind was rising to the surface- something about Pepper- something about this being _wrong,_ and he needed to do something about it because everything was wrong.

And then Steve was panting, whispering something, eyes closed and that glimpse of sanity faded.

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna come.” Tony pulled back a bit and tried using his hand, stroking upwards while he sucked. That was what Pepper did to him when he was about to come, just the way he liked it and it seemed to have a similar effect on Steve.

And then Steve was done, coming so violently that Tony only just managed not to choke.A lot of come drooled out of his mouth but no matter. He would have his pants dry cleaned.

Steve was moaning softly now, hands limp against Tony's face. Tony managed to swallow, there was so goddamn much of it, salty and thick and he looked up at Steve.

Steve looked so pleased. So satiated.

Tony was desperate now. He was soaking through his underwear, throbbing.

“Your turn.”

And then, Steve was kneeling before him, so beautiful and willing, and he could feel his cock sliding into his hot wet mouth.

And he was gone.

Time passed in a blur.

At one point he remembered Natasha standing above him, touching herself intently. And then Bruce came up behind her and pulled her into an embrace.

Steve was moaning something that made no sense, it wasn’t so much words as it was guttural noises.

And then…nothing.

 

>

 

Tony woke up several hours later in a storeroom, sticky and naked and with a decidedly weird taste in his mouth.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes sir?”

“Where am I?”

“You are in a utility storeroom at the Avengers headquarters sir. It is currently 7 pm.”

“Okay. Why am I naked?”

A pause.

“There was an incident.”

“…What sort of incident?” Tony peered down at himself, touching an unidentifiable substance and grimacing.

“A catastrophic incident.”

“Jarvis, you need to give me a hint because I have no idea what’s happening right now.”

“It appears everyone in the building was overcome by a biological weapon of some sort.”

“Where are the other avengers?”

“Steve Rogers is sleeping outside the door of this storeroom. Everyone else is asleep in other parts of the building sir. But all Avengers are here and accounted for.”

Tony thought quickly, still baffled as to why he was naked.

“Was the weapon designed to knock us out?”

There was a pause.

“Not exactly.”

“Show me the footage of the events of the last 8 hours.” he demanded.

“What has transpired is uncharacteristic sir.”

“Just show me.”

When he saw it, he remembered.

There was Bruce in his lab, working with vials. He opened one, breathed in deeply, closed the vial again. And then it looked for a minute as though Bruce might become the angry guy – he began shaking uncontrollably and then…there. He suddenly put a hand down his pants and began masturbating furiously. In the process, he dropped the vial, breaking and releasing its contents.

It had to be some sort of pheromone.

Tony continued watching in fascination as the pheromone appeared to spread through the building.

One moment Fury and Hill were discussing strategy over a coffee, the next, Fury pulled her pants down, eating her out.

Thor pulling Agent Carter onto his lap, smiling in glee, tearing the buttons off her shirt.

Natasha getting a whiff and frantically tearing off her clothes (That part Tony didn’t mind to watch at all, if he was honest with himself.). Bruce coming across her, still touching himself, and her enthusiastically giving him a helping hand.

Steve bending the physical therapist over in the gym. _That_ was interesting indeed.

Then he watched as Steve left the gym – came upstairs and saw him. Steve approached him, grappled with him. And then the fateful moment when his mask was pulled off.

“Oh. _Oh._ "

He watched himself kneel before Rogers in fascination, the other man unbuttoning his pants. Well. He supposed that answered the question of who had the bigger dick, but it seemed like Tony had a shorter refractory period. Which really was more rare and desirable, Tony supposed.   

Then he was curious.

“Jarvis, how did Banner manage to turn you off?”

“He was able to override my safeguards before engaging in sexual intercourse with Miss Romanoff." Jarvis paused. “I think it was because I was trying to warn the others, sir.”

Tony frowned at this. “Well I’ll need to talk to him about that. If he hadn’t done so then maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”

“To be honest I’m not sure what else I could have done to prevent this. By the time I identified the substance and shut down the airconditioning it had already spread through the building. ”  
  
Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair.

What an absolute cluster fuck. No pun intended.

> 

  
The debrief wasn’t the most awkward event Tony had ever sat through but it was probably right up there in his top three moments, along with the usual high school health class and the first time his mom had caught him jerking off.

Fury cleared his throat and with only a hint of sarcasm announced “Well the good news about the recent _situation_ is that no one was seriously injured.”

Everyone sat silently around the table. The physical therapist (Hannah, Tony had heard her name was) was already crying.

Steve looked down at the table floor, cheeks flushed. He looked like if maybe he stared long enough he might burn a hole through the table and disappear into it.

Clint looked uncharacteristically pale.

The Maximoff twins looked terrified.

Tony made a point to keep his sunglasses on, lest he make eye contact with anyone.

Only Natasha made any eye contact with Fury, unashamed.

“It _appears_ that Banner uh, backfired in the development of a very particular biological weapon,” Fury cleared his throat again. “It’s an airborne pheromone designed to cause immediate and uncontrollable sexual arousal and was originally designed to be able to subdue his hulk state. While testing it on himself, it was accidentally released into the building. Which of course, led to the events of last Thursday.”

Fury was good, Tony had to give him that. He didn’t even flinch at “sexual arousal”. Hill did though.

Thor spoke then. “My friends, I am sorry that this has happened to you. On Asgard, we accept that sexual pleasure with others is a joy in life but on Midgard- this is something to be ashamed of when not done in pair bonds. It should not be so. There is no shame in partaking in sexual pleasure when desired.”

“Except no one desired it. It was artificial and non-consensual.” Bruce noted drily.

“Wait wait,” Tony interrupted. “So your newest idea to subdue the angry guy is to make him horny? What kind of idiotic idea is that?”

Bruce looked upset. “Well it was designed to have an antidote and to hasten my return to human form. It was supposed to be used only in proximity to someone uh, specific.”

“Specific? Who?”

“Me,” Natasha stated.

No one seemed surprised at his, except Tony. He had been so sure that she had something going on with Clint.

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged in response. 

Fury continued, unperturbed.

“So as this was an extremely unusual and potentially traumatising event, what will be happening is that SHIELD will be sending some psychologists out here to debrief with individuals if they feel the need. I would venture to say it was a traumatic experience for a lot of us.”

Thor didn’t look particularly traumatised. Steve did though. Steve looked plenty traumatised.

Tony almost felt sorry for the guy – if Steve hadn’t tried to force himself on him, he would probably feel sorrier.

After another hour of Fury discussing incident reports and asking everyone to differentiate in their reports between the types of penetration engaged in with not even a hint of irony or enthusiasm – the debrief was done. Mercifully.

Tony made his way down the hall, only to be stopped. Steve called out after him. “Tony, can I talk to you?

Rolling his eyes, Tony turned around. Of course. Of course he would want to talk about it. He couldn’t just go on with his life and pretend it never happened.

“Yeah? Be quick about it.”

“Look I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I did to you. I need to apologise to Hannah too – I- uh””

Tony shrugged.

“Hey hey. It’s not your fault. Shit happens. Sex pheromones apparently happen or something.”

“I know, but I-” Steve paused, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m so ashamed. I could have hurt you.”

“I’m fine. You heard Fury- no injuries.”

“But I ashamed I desired you.”

“So? That’s something you need to talk to the shrinks about. The pheromones made you attracted to whatever was closest and breathing. Not your fault.”

"But I wanted you."

Tony sighed at this. "Yes. I am well aware."

Steve cleared his throat, a pained look on his face.  “Look, I just want to know if things’ll be okay. You know, between us.”

“Why wouldn’t they be?”

The events of last week hung between them.

“I mean will you be able to trust me again? Because we need to stick together, as a team.”

He was always so _earnest_. He was probably actually genuinely concerned. Tony paused and smirked in a way he hoped seemed nonchalant.

“Yes Rogers. I tend to trust people I’m intimate with, whether it’s by pheromones or not. Don’t think the team can get any closer after this.”

Steve flushed at that and then laughed.

“Um. Okay.”

“Okay?” Tony managed a faint smile back.

“You’ll be fine. The team’ll be fine too. ”

Steve nodded.

Tony left the building in a hurry, feeling slightly less weird than he had done so at the start of the day.

 

> 

 

That night though, he waited until Pepper was asleep.

“Jarvis, did you save the footage of the critical incident at headquarters last week?”

“That I did, sir.”

“I’d like to watch it please.”

“Of course sir.”

“From the beginning?”

“Yes. Actually maybe just start it from the part where Natasha starts taking off her clothes. And then I want to see when Captain Rogers approaches me. ”

Tony unbuttoned his pants. No sense in letting the incident go to waste right? 


End file.
